Never seen,never met
by Naru deh Red fox
Summary: Ikuto met an accident and lost his memories about amu! what will they do? AMUTO! do not read if you hate amuto :P and a little of kutau :D
1. Memory lost!

**Neko shoujo: *Writing stories about ikuto and amu again"**

**Ikuto: … what you writing?**

**Neko shoujo: ikuto, this time the story is different from others! You are going to lose your memories!**

**Ikuto: huh?**

**Amu: let's just shut up and read it…**

**Ikuto: yeah fine, she owns nothing except for the story**

**Neko shoujo: please review and tell me about how you feel after reading it *felt like crying***

**Ikuto: you! *points at Neko Shoujo* cut it out!**

It was a normal afternoon on Sunday. As always, the kitty cat boy walked along the street, hanging around with his neko partner, Yoru. Yoru was sitting on his right shoulder, feeling the breeze being blown to his face while ikuto was looking away into some shop's displaying window that interest him.

Another elementary girl, whose hair was bubblegum pink, walked along the street with her three little friends, floating right beside her while chit-chatting with each other. She was helping her mother to do some shopping for tonight's dinner but she was pulled away by her charas and was lost. She was struggling to find a way back home but did not succeed. Instead, she arrived at this street now she was wandering at.

In a moment of flash, the bubblegum pink hair girl, bumped into the midnight blue hair boy. Amu stopped walking and stared up to the tall boy she had bumped into, she then frowned when her eyes met the boy's face. "ikuto! What are you doing here!" ikuto smirked "you should've apologize if you bump into someone" he placed his hands into his jean's pocket while staring into amu's honey eyes as she blush in bright pink.

"What's with the look!" she yelled slightly as she turn her face to a side, making him chuckle at the reaction she was making. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along as he told her that he was bringing her to somewhere fun. He tried to cross the road and suddenly, amu struggled, trying to free her trapped wrist in his hand.

Just when they weren't paying attention to the place they were standing, a drunk driver who was driving a taxi, were rushing towards ikuto and amu. The driver couldn't stop in time and the head of the taxi was about to contact with ikuto and amu's body. Ikuto saw the taxi just in time when he pushed amu to the side of the road. Amu wasn't sure of what was happening, she yelled at ikuto's sudden action "what are you doing!". followed by a loud 'bang', she opened her honey eyes and saw pool of blood on the road and the midnight blue hair boy, lying on the road, being unconscious right beside the taxi.

She felt as if her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly scream "no… no… NO!" people around the scene was staring at amu and the boy who was lying in his own pool of blood. Amu's mind was blank; she did not know what to do. Pearls of tears ran down her strawberry cheeks, she stood rooted to the ground, too shocked to do anything.

Luckily, a kind young man took out his mobile phone and phoned for the ambulance. Crowds started to gather around amu and ikuto, surrounding the taxi as well. Amu then ran forward, she kneel beside ikuto and started mumbling sentences into his ears while placing his bloody body onto her lap.

After a minute, sirens of ambulance could be heard tearing down the street. The paramedics placed the victim onto the stretcher while amu went along into the ambulance while sitting right beside ikuto, grabbing his cold hand while crying into his blood stained shirt. She blamed herself for not paying attention to what they were doing earlier. The police officers then drove their car towards the scene. They arrested the taxi driver for against the law; drinking while driving.

The ambulance then arrived at the hospital as the paramedics sent him towards the emergency room while amu signed on the emergency surgery form as she waited impatiently for ikuto. She then phoned utau and informs her about it when amu broke into tears again while telling utau about ikuto's accident and told her where the location she was at now. She then heard utau screaming almost every word that she said to kukai while utau suddenly hang up.

She mumbled lowly "why…does this have to happen… why!" her pearled tears then continue rolling down her cheek. "amu-chan…" ran spoke, which made amu's heart jump. She had forgotten about them. She then faced her three treasures and sobbed. "We are always here with you when you are in trouble, be strong amu-chan!" miki comforted her as three of them hugged on her face soaked with tears. "amu-chan! Suu, and everyone is with you desu!" suu was the last to speak, truly, when amu was together with them, it made her heart at ease and felt better.

What she was hoping now was that ikuto could be alright and safe from the injuries he suffered for her. She prayed hard to the goddesses and gods with her whole heart, wanting ikuto to be safe and will be recovering soon.

"A…amu!" she then heard footsteps, deep and fast breathing closer to her. She looked up with her honey eyes and was surprised to see utau and kukai rushing over here in a fast speed. Utau's face was full of worry .kukai stand right beside utau, slightly bending and panting while looking up at amu.

"What happened to ikuto? Where is he now?" utau stared into amu's eyes full of worry and suddenly, amu flashed back the scene of the accident and broke into tears again. She couldn't speak, it felt as if the words were stuck at her throat, she wanted to say it but she couldn't. She could only stare up into utau's eyes blankly while her tears keep flowing down her cheek. "ikuto met an accident. He is in the emergency surgery room nya…" the neko spoke. The tears mark on his face was clear, his eyes was red and swollen from the crying he had just now.

The green clover chara floated beside yoru and tap on his shoulder lightly. Soon, followed by the pink heart and blue spade charas. Ran, miki and suu gave a bright and warm smile at yoru, he was close to tears, he had always made them angry and sad, yet they still treat him the same as normal friends will do. His heart was full of words but some how, it was stuck in his heart, unable to describe them.

Utau then spoke, it broke the atmosphere between the four little friends. "is that true? Yoru! Is what you say true?" she then turn her face towards amu and gave a deadly stare. She walk forward and gave her a stingy slap on amu's face, a loud slap could be heard echoing through the hallway. Amu's face was turned to a side by the slap utau gave. Utau's tears welled up in her eyes "I gave you the responsibility to take care of him… I gave everything of him to you! I knew that you could take care of him,I trusted you of everything! And you… how could you!" her pearl of tears slowly flowed down her cheek. Kukai then walk forward and comforted her, he then spoke lowly, afraid to hurt her further more "utau…". She turned around, burying her face into kukai's body, sobbing and crying loudly.

Amu then lean her back against the wall, she slide down the wall and sat down, staring blankly at kukai and utau, reminding her of ikuto and her, playing with each other when he was still with her.

The emergency light was off, doctors pushed open the door and walked towards the hallway. Amu stood up, ready to receive the answer from the doctor about ikuto. "who is the relative of tsukiyomi ikuto-san" the doctor hold up the clip board from his hands while utau look up at the doctor and answered, "I am…" . The doctor then asks her about ikuto's health and if he had suffered from anything from the past. He then ask them to wait at the waiting room while the nurses transfer him into a proper room. They sat down on the sofa in the waiting room, amu and utau wipe away the tears they had and settle themselves down.

"Tsukiyomi-san's relatives please proceed to room number 8983, Thank you" the announcement speaker called, as they took the lift and towards the direction given to ikuto's room. "I'm glad he was alright nya…" yoru then gave a sigh of relieve. "hnn…" amu nodded, she couldn't smile at times like this, she kept thinking that all of this is her fault, everything was made by her.

They then made their way to ikuto's room, utau opened the door's room, surprised to see ikuto awake. He had bandage on his forehead, he pressed his hand on his forehead while squeezing his eyes shut, looking painful. He opens his eyes upon hearing the door open "utau…" he spoke weakly after taking a glance at the shadow in front of him. "ikuto!" she suddenly ran forward and hug him tightly while she broke into tears. "Hey… let me go, whats wrong?" ikuto was unclear of the situation, he grab utau and pull her away slightly.

"so you're fine as always huh?" kukai lean against the door, staring at ikuto. "Yeah soccer boy, where am I? What is this place…" he asked while looking up at the boy with the brown and messy hair. Amu's tears tickles down her cheek, she ran forward and hug ikuto "I'm glad… I'm glad that you're alright… ikuto…" she mumbled into his ears but she was pulled away by ikuto, he gave a weird look at amu and pointed a finger at her and asks utau "who is she? Why does she know my name?"

Her mind was blanked by the words told by ikuto. "There's no time to joke! She was worried you know!" kukai said laughing at ikuto. "I'm not joking! Just tell me who is she already!" ikuto was impatient, he then slightly yelled. Utau was shocked by the sudden words from ikuto, he had never had this kind of jokes before "kukai, get the doctor!"

"But…"

"Hurry!"

Kukai knew that something bad had happened, before it got worse, he has to be hurry and he left to find the doctor. Amu, standing beside ikuto was too shock to do anything, tears welled up in her eyes and she yelled at ikuto before she left the room "ikuto you idiot! The worse moron I had ever met!"

The door slammed hard, leaving the two siblings in the room. "What are you going to do…" utau asked. "What do you mean what should I do, I don't even know who she is, are you guys picking a joke on me?" ikuto asked curiously. "You… really don't know who she is? She is the one you had loved… your most treasure…" utau's eyes was then filled with water again. She is ready for the answer the doctor is going to give after then.

Footsteps could be heard coming nearer to the room, kukai ran in the room, breathing heavily while the doctor came into the room.

"Tsukiyomi ikuto-san?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" ikuto answered.

"Please come with me, we are taking a check up on you."

They then took ikuto and follow the doctor to the check up room. The doctor lead ikuto into the X-ray room and took a check up on ikuto while the others wait outside the room. After the check up, the relatives were asked to go in while the doctor will explain the things and problems the patient had. Utau sat down infront of the doctor, ready to receive the check up's final answer.

"So this is tsukiyomi ikuto-san's relative?"

"Yes"

"During the accident of ikuto-san, he had some brain damage, that might cause memory lost, this might be the reason he had forgotten one of your friend"

"No way… how can he recover from the memory lost?"

"This depends, most of the time, patients had 5% of recovery on the memory while the other 95% might not, but for him…" the doctor said as he shook his head.

"This can't be! Are there any more options?"

"Depends on him if he wanted to recover his memory that he lost, we doctors can't help with it, I'm sorry"

The doctor then took the report and left the room, ikuto overheard the conversations, he stood up and walk towards utau and pat on her shoulder, comforting her. "I'm going back to my room, be back earlier" ikuto said as he walked back to his room and settle down. "kukai… what should I do…" she hugged on kukai and cried on his shoulder, not knowing what to do, not even prepared for this day, so as amu.

Amu wandered around the street, her mind was repeating the words that ikuto had just said _'who is she? Why does she know my name?' _"ikuto… you… biggest idiot ever… you don't even remember what fun days we had? You mean you had never seen me, and we never met before?" she continued wandering around the street with her mind blank, with her tears continue flowing within her broken heart, like the river that never ends flowing.

**Neko shoujo: Sorry guys, it took longer than i thought :(**

**Ikuto: how can you write it like that! How can I forget my little treasure!**

**Amu: I am NOT YOURS!**

**Ikuto: but you see, you loved me right?**

**Amu: I DON'T! *blushing really hard***

**Ikuto: you're blushing… *smirks***

**Amu: I am not!**

**Ikuto: you are**

**Amu: I am not!**

_**Argument continues**_

**Neko shoujo: review and tell me how you feel, I think I wrote it badly…**

**Ikuto: you are not the reviewer, just let the others read and comment…**

**Neko shoujo: yeah, right… review, I'm gunna write chapter 2 if I got enough reviewers :D**

_To be continued…_


	2. The tears shed

**Okay, back to chapter two! :D**  
><strong>I was quite busy lately because of those stupid exams X(<strong>  
><strong>well, here is the story!<strong>

**Ikuto: why didn't you include us…**

**Amu: she owns nothing except the story**

'_No… no… NO!'_ Amu woke up from the dreams she had. To her, it wasn't a dream, it had happened right before her eyes.

Last night, she went back to the hospital and stayed over night with ikuto, accompanying him, but she was too tired from what had happened earlier and she fell asleep beside ikuto.

And there came a knock, "Tsukiyomi-san, your check up report is out, you are ready to discharge from the hospital today, please proceed to the counter and sign on the form before you leave" The nurse then leave the report on the table beside his bed, closing the door and leaving amu and ikuto alone.

"Why are you still here?" ikuto asked.

Not knowing what to do or what to say, she kept herself silent.

"Hey, I am asking you" he wasn't expecting a blank answer. Before he knew it, amu was crying in silent. Ikuto was confused, he thought that he made amu cried.

"H… Hey! Don't cry! What did I do? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" amu then stood up, she wipe away her tears and asked ikuto with her back facing him "you really don't remember who I am?" she said as her tears continue flowing down her cheek. "I don't" ikuto blurted out, those words made amu's heart broke in pieces, she tried her best not to run away from the fate that he had forgotten her, but she couldn't hold it anymore, everything had changed in a flash.

"I don't, but I know, that time before I really blanked out, I heard someone told me that she loved me, she wanted me to live. That was all…" amu's tears stop, she flashed back the scene of the accident.

That time, amu kneeled beside him and placed his bloody body on her lap and cried, she murmured words into his ears that she had actually loved him, she wanted him to live. She knew that it was too late to tell him all about it since all of it had happened. She had always wanted him to know, she regretted that day.

Now she had the hope to get his memories back, the memories of both of them.

"I'm going out for a moment…"

"uhh… okay…"

She walked out the room and closed the door. She leaned on the door and continues letting her tears drop. She is confused, should she be happy or should she be upset? Ikuto had left the bit of memory inside his heart. He remembered that before he blanked out, amu had confessed to him, but he had forgotten the times they spent together.

Together, they had shed both tears of happiness and sadness within their times together, but the happiness of memory was burnt within recognition in ikuto…

Will he be able to get his memory back?

_To be continued…_

**GUYS! I finished my story on chapter two! Please review and tell me how you felt about it :)**


	3. I will remember you, surely!

**Neko-chan: hi guys! I'm starting new chapter! Chapter 3!**

**Ikuto: what's with your name?**

**Neko-chan: well… people like calling me Neko-chan, so I wonder if I should change my name?**

**Amu: Neko-chan is nice :D**

**Neko shoujo: still like the normal 1 :P**

**Ikuto: yeah yeah… she owns nothing except for the stories…**

**Neko shoujo: let's start!**

**Amu: 'neko-chan' is gone… *sob***

Tsukiyomi ikuto, age 18, protected his love ones from an accident by letting himself suffer for the pains. Instead, he had his memory of his loved ones lost and caused pains from the heart in his loved ones. What will happen to change his fate of forgetting her?

Wind blows into the room, curtains flapping about. Ikuto sat alone on the bed, looking outside the window, still not clear of what was going on.

The door creak open as the pinkette went in.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked as she closed the door behind.

"Yeah… thanks for your concern" he continued looking outside the window, at the beautiful scene of the starry night and listening to the cricket singing as the wind continues blowing into the room, making the room so cool, yet filled with dead silence.

"Your name is amu right?" He asked.

Amu nodded as she looked down again, hating the feeling of being forgotten by her loved one but not able to help it.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to be with you…"

"My things have your scent… I wonder why…"

The question hit her, ikuto is a half cat and half human because of yoru's instincts, he can figure out the scent by his sensitive nose. She had always been with him, even though when she isn't with him, ikuto would automatically go to her room's balcony and find her, they are always connected no matter what.

"There's no help to it… since you had lost your memory of me…" she kept trying to hold back the tears, scolding herself why does she have to get so worked up just by talking to him.

"I'm sorry… that I can't remember you… it must've hurt right?"

She can't hold back anymore, her voice started to get covered by the tears in her eyes, word seems to be stuck in her throat, she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She began speaking softly, afraid to be heard that she was holding back.

"Don't… worry… just know that I am by your side... always..." she then look up, giving a fake smile while continue holding back the tears. "Don't force yourself to remember it… it's alright…"

Ikuto see through her reaction, he could see that the smile was being faked, she was trying her best to hold back her tears that was welling up in her red eyes, and acting as if nothing had happened. But all of it was being seen through by him. He was hurt and confused at the same time. Why does this girl have to work so hard for him? Is he worth for it? Even if he did not remember her, she is still grabbing on the hope that he would, she had worked so hard for him… he knew it… that she still loved him even if he did not remember the times they had.

She shed a pail of tears, she hold back the anger of being protected by him and let him suffer, she still loved him even if he had forgotten all bout her. Why does he mean so much for her? He decided, he wanted to remember everything they had done before, he want to change the fate, of forgetting her.

"You too…" He spoke, making the pinkette look up at him immediately.

"Don't force yourself to hold back your feelings" he said as he smirked. Upon hearing that, amu broke into tears.

"Ikuto… you really… DON'T REMEMBER ME ANYMORE!" she cried as she bury herself into ikuto's body, crying and sobbing loudly into his body, making him feel as if the sadness of her was connected with him, tears welled up in his eyes, he look down at the pinkette that was actually suffering because of him. He understood that he was only suffering on the damage of his body, but the person that was actually suffering more than him, was amu.

He hesitated a moment and hug her, he then comfort her by rubbing her back and her head lightly, making her feel at ease.

"Its alright... I might remember you someday... surely..." his tears then started to flow down his face and drop between them.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

"If I really remember you, I might not have made you so worry… and upset…"

Amu then cried to sleep in his arms, feeling upset but leaving a fuzzy feeling inside her heart. Ikuto then place her softly beside his bed, fell asleep beside her while still holding on her hand. He did not know if he loved this pinkette, but he knew, someday… he have to remember their times spent together. They will spend days together from now, he knew that, in the memory he lost, this pinkette is the one that is important to him.

The story of them will be continued under this blessed starry night.

**Neko-chan : WEE! Are you guys happy? I made chapter 3! Well I am :P sorry that it took long, i got exams XD**

**Amu and ikuto: *sob* why do you have to make it so sad!**

**Neko-chan: I shed a tear in the middle of the story too :'(**  
><strong>I hope you guys will like it! BECAUSE I LOVED IT!<strong>

**Amu: see you in the next story :')**

**Ikuto: *sob* utau! Bring me tissue box!**

**Utau: it's being used up by you!**

**Ikuto: WHAT!**

**Neko-chan : REVIEW! :'D**

_To be continued…_


	4. I saw you

**Neko-chan: guys~ I'm back! *sob* I'm really really really REALLY sorry for taking so long… cus I was kinda lazy :P (true,and I was working on 5 and 6 XD)**

**Ikuto: get back to the story already… we've been waiting…**

**Amu: for a long time…**

**Neko-chan: sorry sorry! Well… back to chapter 4! I own nothing except for the story :D enjoy~**

"Ikuto? Ikuto? Are you day-dreaming again?" Utau waved her hands in front of ikuto while cutting off his visions in his wonderland, he had been dreaming for quite some time.

"Really… what were you exactly thinking of? Could it be amu again?" She asked curiously while tilting her head to a side.

"Nothing much… I don't think you will get it too…" he replied while leaning back on the chair in his own room. "Huh?" she didn't seem to get his meaning, a question mark popped up on her head while she tilted her head more to the side. That's right, they're back home, their home.

Flashing back to the hospital, Ikuto woke by the warm sunlight shining onto his face, making his eyes uncomfortable from the direct sunlight. He opened his eyes and it was locked on the pinkette sleeping soundly beside him. Her hair was blown to aside by the gentle wind blowing by the window, he made his way up to her face brushing off the hair covering her face using his hands. A weird feeling then started bubbling inside his heart, it felt warm and ticklish, he don't get this feeling, what does it mean?

A picture of amu sleeping in her room popped up in his mind and followed by the gentle smile she gave after she woke up. "What is… this…" He mumbled lowly, afraid to wake her by his voice.

The door creaked open…

"Utau?" ikuto's vision was blur, he squinted his eyes to get a better view, instead, it got worse.

"What's wrong?" utau looked over to his direction and asked as she feels that something is going wrong.

"N-nothing…" he closed his eyes and lay back down on bed as he feel more comfortable that way. A few minutes later, amu woke up, she accidentally touched ikuto's palm and blushed in tomato red. _I… touched him? Ah! No time for that! _She thought. She then quickly get up and took her bag, seems like rushing for a train.

"Where are you going?" utau asked.

"Home, my parents must be worried that I wasn't home for a day!" she then rushed off with a mess of hair.

Utau sighed as she said. "We're the next one to go, you're discharging today."

"Yeah…" he gave a soft reply. That feeling he got, is something precious to him… he lost it, but the hope is gathering… _amu… I saw you… it wasn't a dream…_

**Neko-chan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

**Ikuto: SHH! SHH! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!**

**Neko-chan: you're as loud as me T.T (it's a staring face ^^ my crying face is this… TT_TT)**

**Ikuto: =_= anyways, just do it!**

**Amu: what's wrong?**

**Neko-chan: you see… he wanted me to write about…**

**Ikuto: *covering her mouth* N-nothing~**

**Amu: suspicious…**

**Ikuto: *smirking* review or Neko shoujo won't write 'bout what I just requested.**

**Neko-chan: *takes off his hands and screams at him* KONOKUSO YARO BAKA HENTAI AHO NEKO COSPLAY#$!%^#%^&*%$&%!$^$^&*%$^#$!$ *keeps scolding***

**Amu: her mouth won't dry up… o_o"**

**Ikuto: make a guess on what she's gonna write. *smirks***

_To be continued…_


End file.
